


First Impressions

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't tell a book by his cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **spn_bigpretzel** 's D.E.W. challenge: Bobby - Outsider POV (Though these aren't really outsiders, maybe?)

They peered over the Impala's back window-frame at the grizzled mechanic talking with their father.

"He looks mean," Dean ventured.

"Nuh-uh. Daddy said he gots lotsa books-"

"'He's got a lot of books', Sammy."

"Got. A lot. Yeah. Mean people never like books."

"Maybe."

Their father waved 'all clear', beckoning the boys out of the car.

"Boys, this is Mr. Singer. We'll be staying here a few days so best behavior, alright?"

"Yessir."

"Yes Daddy! Mr. Singer, Daddy says you gots- got a lot of books. C'n I seeum? Please?"

Mr. Singer exchanged weird looks with their Dad.

"Yeah... I think I've got a couple you can look at."

"Yay!"

\- - -  
(that's it.)


End file.
